Petites Histoire
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Ici je vais faire mon petit recueille de drabbles
1. I dog

Auteure:Moi!

Personnages:Kurogane et fye!

Couple:Kuroxfye

* * *

**I-dog**

Kurogane etait fache et oui fache.Personne ne savait vraiment quel etait la raison,mais il etait fache.Fye le suivait de tres pres avec un sac dans la main droite.

-Aller Kuro-chan!Tu veux vraiment pas voir?

-J'tai deja dit non!

-S'il te plait Kuro-puu!

Le ninja s'arrete tellement la frustation lui montait au new.Il fini par ceder au caprice du beau blond.

-D'accord...

-oki!

Fye fouilla dans son sac et sorti un petit jouet.

-C'est quoi ce truc?

-Un I-dog!

-Un...quoi?

Le blond tout content appuilla sur la tete du chien,celui ci fit jouer de la musique.

-Un chien électronique!

-Connait pas!

Kurogane s'eloigna à grand pas du blond et son "I-dog".Il fut tres vite ratraper par Fye qui avait ranger son jouet.

-Kuro-sama aime pas?

-Nan!

-Kuro-toutou est mechant!

Le ninja parti a grand pas et disparut de la vue du blond pour aller boire du sake tranquille dans un bar du coin.

**

* * *

**

Mot de l'auteur:

Y a beaucoup de parole xD Inquieter pas le prochain sera meilleur! 


	2. La bouteille

**Auteure:Moi!!**

**Personnage:Ils sont a CLAMP sauf ma chere Kyarorin!**

**Couple:Vous vous en douter surement!**

* * *

_**La bouteille!**_

Le petit groupe avait ete acueilli par une jeune fille nommer Kyarorin.Le soir meme,tous le monde fut dans le sallon a regarder ce que Kyarorin appellait la television.La jeune fille parti a la cuissine et revint avec une bouteille de sake remplie.

-Quelqu'un veut la boire?

Le ninja insista pour que se soit lui a cause des effet que le sake avait sur ces compagnons.Il redonna la bouteille vide a Kyarorin.

-Bon venez et assisez vous tous en rond!

Tous le monde obeïs et alla s'assoir en cercle avec elle.Kyarorin mit la bouteille vide au millieu.

-Bon le jeu se nomme la bouteille!Je vais vous expliquer;La personne donc je dis le nom fait tourner la bouteille,la personne qui se fait viser par la bouteille devra se faire embrasser par celui ou celle que jaurais nommer!

Syaolan et Sakura se regardairent avec un visage cramoisi.Kyarorin envoya un regard amuser a Kurogane et a fye.

-Bon Fye!Il va embrasser...

La jeune fille fit tourner la bouteille.Celle ci fit plusieurs tour,encore,encore et encore.Elle fini par ralentir et allait pour s'arreter entre Mokona et Kurogane,mais un petit vent venu de nul part poussa la bouteille pour quelle pointe le ninja.

-Fye embrassera Kurogane!

-QUOI!?

Le blond regarda la bouteille,Kyarorin puis Kurogane.Syaolan couvra ces yeux et ceux de la princesse Sakura pour qu'ils ne voient pas.Mokona sauta sur la tete de Kyarorin.

-Kurogane un bisou un bisou un bisou!

-ARG...bon comme chuis obliger...MAIS sur la joue!Tes mieu de pas tourner la tete pour mavoir!

Le ninja approcha sa tete de celle du blond.Il allait pour mettre ces levre sur la peau douce du blond quand celui ci tourna la tete.Les levres des deux hommes se rencontrèrent.Le ninja se raidit a ce comtacte non prevus,mais ne bougea pas.Fye qui venait de prendre consience de la situation resta là figer comme la glace.Mokona qui les regardait fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ça c'est pas un baiser!

Le ninja dut decoller ces levres de celle de Fye ppour repondre.

-Sale manjuu tu veux vraiment voir un vrai baiser?

-Oui!

Le ninja prit le blond confut et l'embrassa avec passion.Sa langue entra entre les levres du blond et alla à la rencontre de l'autre.Apres quelques minutes,kurogane relacha Fye.Celui ci etait encore plus confut que au depart.Le ninja regarda en direction de Kyarorin et mokona.Les regards de ceux ci etait remplie d'etoile tellement ils etait emerveiller que le ninja l'est fait.Puis il regarda vers Syaolan et Sakura.Le gamin et la princesse avait tous les deux les yeux clos pour ne pas voir.Le ninja se leva en colere.

-BON TOUS LE MONDE AU LIT!

Ils obeïrent et allerent se coucher.Le grand brun alla s'evacher dans un divan et soupira.

-Le jeu etait debile...mais le baiser...

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur: **

**Eh ben...c'est pas deja mieu?Aller un petit Review...c'est le truc mauve en bas à gauche de votre ecran!**


	3. Lettre

Auteure:Moi!!

Personnages:Tous a CALMP :P

Couple:A votre avis xD

**Lettre...**

Dans une nouvelle dimension,Kurogane etait devant un ordi.il etait obliger d'attendre la.Une chance pour lui,l'ordi etait ouvert et sur une page en plus!Le ninja ouvrit avec beaaucoup de dificulter la fenetre pour le net et tapa quelque mot.Il apuya sur un sondage.Vraiment il n'y comprenait rien a rien,que voulait dire c'est mot?Le ninja pu lire le sondage puis fit copier/coller sur un truc nommer: WorldPad.Il changea quelque mot puisd l'envoya a quelqu'un qu,il connaisait bien.Il recu la reponse de son ami que voici:

_Mon cher Kuro-tan,Ton petit jeu est amusant alors voila ce que cela ma donner et je lai fait aussi pour toi_

_Pour moi_

_F__ Les gens t'αdore_

_Y__ Tu ne te lαisses pas mαnipuler pαr nimporte qui_

_E__ Tu embrαsse vrαiment bien_

_Pour toi_

_K__ Tu n'aime pas ceux qui font les stupides_

_U__ Tu αs souvent chaud_

_R__ Tu es tres beau_

_O__ Tu es le meilleure αu lit_

_G__ Tu ne lαisses personne te dire quoi fαire_

_A__ Tu αimes boire (sake)_

_N__ Tu es sexy à mourir_

_E__ Tu embrαsse vrαiment bien  
_

_Le test que tu m'a envoyer!_

_A __ Tu αimes boire (sake)  
__B__ T'es une personne sociαble  
__C__ Tu es d' une incroyαble beαuté  
__D__ Tu αs lα meilleure personnαlité  
__E__ Tu embrαsse vrαiment bien  
__F__ Les gens t'αdore  
__G__ Tu ne lαisses personne te dire quoi fαire  
__H__ Tu αs une belle personαlitée  
__I__ Tu αimes tout le monde  
__J__ Tu vies pour vivre et t'αmuser  
__K__ Tu n'aime pas ceux qui font les stupides  
__L__ Tu es sαuvαge et folle  
__M__ Tu te fαis toujours du fun  
__N__ Tu es sexy à mourir  
__O__ Tu es le meilleure αu lit  
__P__ Tu es vrαiment fou/folle  
__Q__ Tu es hypocrite  
__R__ Tu es tres beau  
__S__ Tu tombes vite en αmour  
__T__ Tu es loyαle  
__U __ Tu αs souvent chaud  
__V__ Tu ne juges pαs les gens  
__W__ Tu es vrαiment occupée  
__X__ Tu ne lαisses personne te dire quoi fαire  
__Y__ Tu ne te lαisses pas mαnipuler pαr nimporte qui  
__Z__ Prêt/e à tout  
_

_Vraiment Kuro-chan j'ai bien aimer..._

_Bisou,Fye_

Le ninja restait perpleste,il ne comprenait rien à cet langue.Il cria des chose en japonais à l'ordinateur et alla s'assir dans un vrai divant en attendant ces compagnons.Quand Fye rentra,Kurogane alla à sa rencontre.

-Ça voulait dire quoi?

-La lettre?

-Ouais!

-Je sais pas!

Le ninja resta firieux tous le reste de leur passage dans cette dimension.

Mot de l'auteur:

Alors?Il est comment?


	4. Mot de Fye

Auteure:Moi!!

Personnage:Juste Fye qui pensse...seul loin de Kurogane...

Petit mot:Bonne lecture...

_**Mot de Fye...**_

Fye pense...il pense à Kurogane

Cellui qu'il aime tant et qui est si loin...

loin de son coeur

_Si l'amour est un crime  
Tu seras ma prochaine victime _

Tu es là.

Tu m'ignore..comment?...

Comment atirrer ton attention sur moi...

moi qui t'aime tant et qui te sourit tendrement...

_Un sOurire cOûte mOins Cher  
Que l'éleCtriCité  
Mais dOnne Autant de lumière_

Je te voit me crier que je suis idiot...

Mais au fond de toi...

Tu m'aime

_Tu m'as appris à t'aimer  
Mais pas à t'oublier..._

Tu m'as fait pleurer sans le vouloir...

Juste pour un rien

Je verse mon amour pour toi dans des larmes

_Comment faire  
Quand la seule personne  
Qui peut me consoler  
Est celle qui  
Me fait pleurer?_

Maintenant que tu es loin

Je sourit...

Mais pas comme tu le penses...

_On peut tout cacher derrière un sourire...  
même l'envie de mourir_

**Mot de l'auteur:**

**J'etait un peu tristounette quand j'ai ecrit ça...car mes proches font comme si fantome j'etait!**


	5. Le sucre

Auteure:Moi!!

Personnages:C'est à CLAMP!

Reponse des Review:

Alexie666-Je t'inpressione?Je sais,je sais pour mes fautes d'orthographes(J'ai tu fais une faute dans le mot?)...mais je suis nul en francais à l'école xD

* * *

**Le sucre...**

Fye cuisinait encore et le ninja craignait encore la meme chose,le sucre.Il savait que le blond allait tout faire pour avoir du sucre.Kurogane entra dans la cuisine et vit le blond au fourneaux,il soupira et s'approcha.

-Bon c'est quoi ton sale coup cette fois?

Le blond se retourna et lui sourit.

-Quel sale coup Kuro-chan?

-Tu cuisine quoi?

-Du riz!

Le ninja regarda par dessus l'épaule du blond et confirma ces parole.Il repartis au ssalon lire ces manga ninja.Quand l'heure du diner arriva,il alla s'assoir bien confiant à sa place.Il eut l'atroce horreur de constater que Fye avait changer le riz pour plein de trucs sucre.Il en avait assse et se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise.

-ARG...DU SUCRE!?POURQUOI TU T'OBSTINE TU AS ME FAIRE ÇA!?

-Pour le plaisir mon kuro-puu!

D'une main agile,Kurogane prit Fye par le collet ce qui fit sursauter Syaolan et Sakura.Le ninja enmena le blond hors de la petite maison.Dehors le vent souflait legerement.Le blond sourit tendrement au ninja.

-Alors tu vas me frapper?

-Non!

-Alors qu...

Le ninja avait couper la phrase de Fye en l'embrassant.Apres quelques minute,le ninja recule.

-C'etait pour enlever le gout du sucre!

-Oh...

Le ninja rentra à l'interieur laissant seul le blond.

-Moi je lai bien aimer se baiser...

Fye rentra à son tour à l'interieur

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure:**

**Woa!Juste pour enlever le gout du sucre...a votre avis cela est til un petit mensonge...? : )**

**Hum...Un Review SVP?Le bouton mauve en bas à gauche!**


	6. La peluche

Auteure:Moi!!

Personnage:Tous à CLAMP!

**

* * *

**

La peluche...

Un grand blond tout souriant arriva en courant vers un grand brun avec une peluche.

-Dis Kuro-pu tu me l'achete?

-C'est quoi encore comme stupiditer?

-Pas une stupiditer c'est une peluche pokémon!

-Une quoi?

-Regarde!

Le blond appuilla sur la patte gauche du jouet,celui ci fit un son.

-PIKACHU!

-Tu vois!

-Pas question!

Le blondinet finit une moue boudeuse en regardant le grand ninja.

-S'il te plait Kuro-chou!

Une boule de poils parlante arriva.

-Kurogane veut faire des trucs pas correctes avec un pikachu!Lovu lovu!

-AH TOI TU VA CREVER SALETER DE MANJUU!

Encore une fois fye regarda kurogané courir après mokona en tentant d'assomé Mokona avec la peluche pokémon.

**

* * *

**

Mot de l'auteure:

**Mokona pensait croche xD quand il dit pas correcte...ben vous savez de quoi je veux parler..non?Bon un review!Le bouton mauve en bas à gauche de votre ecran!**


	7. La chanson

Auteure:Moi!!

Personnages:A votre avis?

Dédier:À ma très bonne amie Élodie!

**

* * *

**

Une chanson

Fye regarde le ciel etoile

Son amant est parti

Parti au loin

Le laissant seul

Sans defence

_Tout en t'enlaçant je t'ai embrassé_

_Ce sentiment de vouloir t'aimer,sans limite_

_Souffle_

_Les barrières et les difficultés de l'amour_

Le vent souffle des mots

Ces mot vienne au ninja

Une tristesse l'envahis

D'avoir laisser son amant seul

Loin de lui

_Mes sentiments naissants s'envolent vers toi_

_Nuits.jours.printemps et ouragans seront franchis sans peine_

_Je fais vibrer toutes les émotions de ce monde_

_Je veux t'ouvrir les yeux sur ma solitude,que rien ne manque_

Il soupire

Soupir son desespoir

Il cauchemarde d'un chose

Que son ninja le laisse

Seul très loin de lui

_Je ne désire qu'un amour simple_

_Emplie d'innocence,je saisis tes mains_

_Ainsi nous rejoindrons un monde imaginaire_

_Je nous ramènerai à des jours ordinaires_

_Avec la force de l'amour que j'ai dans le coeur_

Il a deja des regret

Regret de ne plus voir

Son beau blond

Si beau

Si mince

Si...

Innoncent

_Je fais vibrer toutes les émotions de ce monde_

_Et ainsi franchir les limites de la création_

_Je nous ramènerai à des jours ordinaires_

_Avec la force de l'amour que j'ai dans le coeur_

Un silence plane

Au dessus de sa tete blonde

Silence de solitude

Un mot lui vien

Revien

_Je ne désire qu'un amour simple_

_Emplie d'innocence,je saisis tes mains_

_Je ne désire qu'un amour simple_

_Avec la force de l'amour que j'ai dans le coeur_

Je suis là

À contempler les etoile

En cherchant la tienne

Je t'oublie pas

Jamais je ne t'oublirais!

_Ne t'en va pas,reste à mes côtés_

_Mais la vérité est que je ne trouve pas ce que je veux_

_L'amour est très vague,ambigu,des mots indécis_

_L'amour est pur et beau_

Tu n'est qu'un point

Mais tu arrive

Mon coeur s'emballe

Tu arrive enfin

Depuis si lontemp

Tu me manquais...

_En Été comme en hiver,je tends mes mains vers le ciel où se hissent les étoiles_

_Un afflux de pureté avec selement un doux baiser_

_Franchit les limites de l'imagination_

_Les rêves plus que les erreurs ne font qu'un,je cherche cet amour_

Ils sont là

Ils se regarde

Emut

Ils s'enlace enfin

Depuis le temps

Qu'ils etaient separer

Deux amant se retrouvent

Enfin

**

* * *

**

Mot de l'auteure:C'est mignon...non?Le bleu c'est Fye et le rouge Kurogane!PleureJ'adore ma création!


	8. Ninja:coma

**Auteure:Ben là...si vous le savez pas...vous êtes sot!**

**Personnages:...à votre avis?**

**Couple:Kuroxfye!**

**Résumé:Mode mokona:OnLe pauvre Kuro-daddy est dans le coma et Fye-mummy s'inquiète pour lui!Mode Mokona:Off**

**Ninja:coma**

Kurogane a attéri dans un labyrinthe.Il marche depuis des heures.Il n'y a personne,mais vraiment personne.Un objet apparait au loin.C'est blanc. Le ninja court vers cette chose qui semble s'éloigner.Il s'arrête.Il est fatigué.Quelque chose l'assome de dérrière et il tombe inconscient. Le noir. .Noir total autour de lui.Il ne peut ouvrir les yeux.Quelque chose le retient,c'est froid,très froid.Quelque chose frôle sa bouche sans prévenir.Il ne réagis pas,il ne peut pas.Kurogane dort,dort dans les bras du coma.Quelque chose frôle ses cuisses.Il voudrait répliquer,mais son sommeil l'en empêche.Un souffle s'approche de son oreille.

-Je suis là...alors réveille-toi...

Il reconnait la voix,celle de son mage blond.Il ne peut répondre.Il entend pleurer,il aurait,lui aussi,aimé pleurer,mais il ne peut pas.Quelque chose se laisse tomber sur son torse.Il voudrait bien voir son Fye pleurer,mais le coma l'en empêche.Dans le noir,il pleure,il pleure sa solitude.Pourtant,Fye est près de lui,mais lui,il ne peut pas se réveiller.Quelqu'un entre dans la salle.Fye s'en va.

-A..attends...

Il a réussi,il a pu prononcer un mot.Le blond ne part pas,mais revient.

-Kurogane continue de lutter ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas...pas seul !

Les yeux clos,il lève péniblement son bras pour enlever une larme sur la joue du blond.Très lentement il ouvrit ses yeux de braise.Yeux qui fixe un blond en larme.

-Je suis là...ne t'inquiète pas...

Fye alla se blottir contre le ninja toujours couché.Le blond pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.Jusqu'à s'endormir sur Kurogane.Il passa une main dans les mèches blonde.L'infirmière sort.Le ninja se met assied avec tous les efforts possible et enlaça Fye contre lui.

-Ne pleure plus...je me suis réveillé...pour toi...

Fye ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ninja.

-Je t'aime Kurogane..

Puis il se rendormi.

-Moi aussi mon petit mage adoré...moi aussi...

**Mot de Moi:TToTT Fye s'inquiêtait pour un kurogane dans le coma!La prochaine,c'est Fye dans le coma!**

**Mot pour ma correctrice 0:Ma chère petite soeur!Je t'adore!t'as corriger mes fautes sans que je te paies...xD je plaisante tabarnaque...elle veut corriger mes fautes meme dans mes mots d'auteure **


End file.
